Lakeside Middle School
by StarburstWrites2
Summary: When Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are sucked into a world of drama, bullies, and romance, and, along with their friends, will they survive two years of middle school? Rated T FOR THE LULZ
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, and welcome to Lakeside Middle School!_

_I'm your guide for the day, Cinderpaw, and I'm going to show you around campus!_

_Since the Lakeside community is very large, the school is split into four groups; Thundering Storm, Night Shadows, Windy Gorge, and Flowing River. The headmasters choose which group you're in, based on your biography. This will remain your group in high school._

_The headmaster of Thundering Storm is Firestar(_**this is when they were apprentices, got it?**_), and the vice principle is Brambleclaw._

_Night Shadows' headmaster is Blackstar, and the vice principle is Russetfur._

_Windy Gorge's headmaster is Onestar, and the vice principle is Ashfoot._

_Flowing River's headmaster is Leapordstar, and the vice principle is Mistyfoot._

_I need to take you to the headmasters' office, but first, what is your name?_

_Hollypaw? That's a nice name. I think we're going to be great friends, Hollypaw._

**There's the intro to 'Lakeside Middle School: A Power of Three Fanfiction'! I can't seem to find any that I'm interested in, and plus, there's barely any middle school fanfictions! I'm original(yeah… right…). MOM, DID YOU HEAR THAT! I'M ORIGINAL!**

**Mom: *mutters something about getting me under control* Erm… good… job… I guess…?**

**Thanks Mom!**

**I want to thank you all for reading this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one! (Hopefully)**

**Bye bye, mah flavahs!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jaypaw's POV_

I mentally groaned, following Willowpaw to the office.

"Hello, Willowpaw, and you must be Jaypaw?" Asked a female.

"That's me." I replied.

"Well, from what I can see, your pretty, well, small…" A male voice said.

Starclan, help me.

"I can't really keep fit, considering that I'm blind." The room fell silent.

I felt eyes on me.

"From what we can tell, you'd be a pretty good cat to help out Leafpool." A tom said.

"Leafpool…?" I asked, confused on who that was.

"Oh, she's the nurse in Thundering Storm." Another tom's voice said.

"Well, since Willowpaw isn't in Thundering Storm, I guess that we need a new cat to show Jaypaw around." The second cat spoke up.

"And I have just the cat…" The third cat said.

"Before you go, what are your names?"

"Oh. I'm Leopardstar." The first cat/Leopardstar said.

"Onestar." The first male voice came again.

"Blackstar." The fourth voice.

"Firestar, your headmaster." The last said.

"Berrypaw, please report to the office. Berrypaw, come to the office. Thank you." Firestar said on the intercom.

A few minutes later, a tom came in the office.

"Berrypaw, please show Jaypaw around the school."

I cleared my throat.

"Well, lead him around. He's blind."

Berrypaw was a little bossy, but other than that, he was alright.

He explained my schedule for an A day and a B day.

"You have Science with Mr. Purdy, but I don't. I'll walk you there. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He seemed like an okay apprentice.

After a long period of learning about the water cycle, I had Choir. I'm not quite sure how this is going to work out, but I suppose I'll figure it out.

**Writing Spree!**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Gotta go!**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jaypaw's POV_

My siblings met up with me at lunch, and we were padding over to a table when…

"Hey, Jaypaw!" I heard.

"What?"

"Wanna come sit with me, Cinderpaw, and Mousepaw?" Berrypaw asks.

"Can my siblings come?" I ask.

"Of course!"

I wave to my siblings to come with us as I follow him to a table.

"Guys, this is Jaypaw, he's blind, and I'm his guide for the first two days."

"These are my siblings." I say.

"Hi Lionpaw!" Mousepaw exclaimed.

"Hollypaw!" Cinderpaw gasped.

"Well, you already know each other. Why don't you tell us what you do to pass time?"

"I read and play my guitar." Hollypaw answered.

"I watch YarnTube, record, and play my drumset."

"I eat, sleep, and sing." I said.

"Can you sing something for us?"

"What song?"

"Anything."

"Okay…" I replied hesitantly, taking a deep breath.

"_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah." _( )

By the time I had finished the whole cafeteria was silent.

The heat raising to my cheeks, I waited for them to start laughing.

But they didn't.

They started clapping.

"You should try out for the talent show!"

At that comment I froze.

"Auditions are next week."

That sounded like fun!

**Another one out of the park! WOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jaypaw_

When I got home, I went straight to my room, did my homework, and tried to decide what song to sing for the talent show.

"Hey Jaypaw." Lionpaw said, padding into my room.

"Hey, Lionpaw. Do you know a song I could sing for the talent show?"

"Well, that's the thing Jaypaw. Hollypaw and I want to perform a song with you."

"Well, tell her to get in here. I just had an idea!"

He rushed out, then rushed back in with Hollypaw.

"I was thinking, maybe we could do Hallelujah."

"Perfect!" They shouted at the same time.

"Let's practice in Lionpaw's room, that way he doesn't have to move his drumset." Hollypaw suggested.

"Okay." Lionpaw and I agreed at the same time.

We walked into Lionpaw's room, setting everything up.

Once everything was ready, I took a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah." _Jaypaw sang as Hollypaw strummed the guitar and Lionpaw beat the drums in rhythm.

Every cat in the crowd cheered as the siblings walked off stage.

After every act was done, the judges passed up their votes.

"And the winner of this year's talent show… is… Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw!"

"No… way…" Lionpaw stuttered as Hollypaw squealed.

The trio padded on stage.

"So, I have a question for you three. What inspired you to do the talent show?" The announcer asked.

"Well, my friends asked me to sing them a song last Monday, so I sang Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. The whole cafeteria was listening to me singing, and one cat told me that I should do the talent show." Jaypaw responded, Hollypaw and Lionpaw nodding.

"Anything else to say?"

"THANK YOU EVERY CAT, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" The three yelled in sync.

**I think I'll write some chapters in third-person, but not TOO often.**

**Bai.**


End file.
